Bitch Face
by Naomi Hansen
Summary: 2011 Kink Meme drabble fill: Belarus isn't actually as mean as everyone thinks she is - she just suffers from bitch face. So when she is not forcing herself to smile, her normal face looks mean/angry, even though that isn't how she feels. Possible Japan/Belarus, if you squint.


**Author's Notes: This was actually a drabble that I posted on LiveJournal a little more than a year ago. The only reason why I'm posting this on FFN _now_ is mostly just to show my followers on here that, no, I'm not dead. However, I've really lost my steam this year, so that's why you haven't seen anything new from me in, well, a very long time.**

**Again, this was originally a response to a prompt on the Kink Meme (although I'm still fucking pissed that the Meme doesn't allow you to use external links to fills - for god's sake, it saves space for more fills [angry, incoherent ranting]!): _Belarus isn't actually as mean as everyone thinks she is - she just suffers from bitch face. So when she is not forcing herself to smile, her normal face looks mean/angry, even though that isn't how she feels._**

******Warning(s): **Possibly OOC, possible pre-Japan/Belarus if you squint.

* * *

Despite what any of the other Nations thought, Belarus was not always the cold-hearted, angry bitch that they seemed to classify her as. She had her moments when these ideas were probably justified for sure (although as far as she was concerned, those times were justified because they were often caused by them getting a little too comfortable with Russia), but those times had slowly become few and far between as the years passed. In fact, she could argue that after becoming an independent nation again, she had gotten somewhat calmer, what with not having to deal with a possible WWIII looming over their heads.

But despite her (relatively) less hostile actions in the last few decades, the stigma of her reputation as the mad woman of the world still lingered, and it was annoying to say the least. Belarus figured that her overall appearance didn't help quell those misconceptions: However, it wasn't her fault that her lips were forever curled into a permanent frown, that her eyebrows were cursed to be slanted in a look of frustration, that her ice blue eyes sharply pierced every living soul that she just happened to glance at, or that her hollow cheeks added in an extra layer of fierceness in her countenance, especially when anyone looked at her in the right light. (She could tell when those times were – when it wasn't just the Baltic crybabies going out of their way to put at least ten feet between them and her, it wasn't exactly a mystery as to how frightening she probably looked at that moment.)

Regardless of the fact that Belarus couldn't (or at least these days, wouldn't) do anything about that, though, the fear in the other Nations that was inspired by simply staring at her was very much palpable in every world meeting that they had. She eventually learned that occasionally smiling was the only way to actually not appear as terrifying to the cowardly Nations as usual, and even then, that wasn't any guarantee that the Baltics wouldn't be fighting the urge to flee the room, or for Seychelles and Monaco to not get nervous enough to cling to France for some sense of protection. In those instances, Belarus would find herself fighting the urge to tear at her hair due to how it appeared that everyone seemed to not care enough to not think of her as anything other than the crazy knife chick.

But then it would be moments like that when she would find herself glancing over in Japan's direction, and for once, she wouldn't find any trace of nervousness created by her gaze, let alone any outright fear. Instead, his brown eyes would often show a bit of understanding towards her, and he would give her an apologetic smile. It would be then that Belarus would return a slight smile of gratitude back (or what probably passed as such from her), and she would continue on with the meeting, spirits a little higher.

Japan was an enigma to her. It wasn't very long ago that he was just like the other Nations in their fear of her, although his constant stoicism made him slightly better at hiding it. Not until quite recently did he appear to calm down a little around her, and before she knew it, for whatever reason, he silently began giving her those looks of support during meetings, especially whenever it seemed that everyone around her was beginning to grow uneasy again. Belarus never said it aloud, but whenever Japan took a second to give her those soft, accepting smiles to her, she was always warmed by the gratefulness she experienced from the realization of having someone that might actually like her a little, despite the fear that liked to stick to her like a magnet.

Belarus knew that one of those days, she would have to take the time to go over to Japan and properly thank him for his silent support. She hoped that when that day came, he would still be as warm to her up close as he was when there was a table safely separating them.

* * *

**(Author's Notes: What's funny is that I don't even support any pairings involving Belarus or Japan. I'm not even sure why people like the pairing. But lo and behold, I ended up writing something with possible het in it.)**


End file.
